


A Letter from a Fifty-Year-Old Chuck to a Two-Month-Old Chuck

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Curtain Fic, Family, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes a letter to his infant son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter from a Fifty-Year-Old Chuck to a Two-Month-Old Chuck

Hey Chuckie,

I know you’re too little to read now. And when you’re old enough to you’re going to ask me why I wrote you a letter when you were a baby and I’ll just shrug, run a hand through my hair and say it was your Aunt Fi’s fault.

Word to the wise on that, by the way; blaming your Aunt Fi for something usually results in a black eye, so don’t do it. She might think you’re the cutest rugrat in Florida right now, but don’t expect her to get soft on you just because you are who you are.

But don’t get me wrong. It’s great to be an Axe, but it’s a tough world out there. People are gonna ask you nasty questions – they’re gonna call me your grandpa instead of your dad, or wonder why I look different from the other folks at the playground. They’re gonna wonder why you’re here in my life now instead of twenty years earlier.

I’ll explain that part when you’re older. But for now, let’s just say when a SEAL loves a girl who gives him a nice car very much, little boys are born.

If I’m not around on the day you read this, I hope your Uncle Mike’s stepped in to help you out with guy stuff. He didn’t handle it too well when you came, but you were nice enough to cute it up for a couple of weeks until you had him wrapped around your chubby little finger and he couldn’t stop himself from loving you, mo matter how many jackets you’d ruined (ask your Aunt Fi for pictures of the first time he fed you some day. Laugh. Riot. I think he still has formula in his hair.).

Someday, you’re gonna ask me if I’m sorry that I’m not spending my golden years lying out on a beach with a babe and a martini in each hand. You know what I’m gonna tell you? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me that wasn’t attached to a bottle of brew. You’re my buddy, Chuckie, and I’ll always love you.

Love,  
“Big Chuck” AKA Daddy


End file.
